


Paroxysm

by crqstalite



Series: Shadow of The Sith - EU [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i swear these two do love each other, khaak beniko, khaak sayare, they just didn't get off of the right feet the first couple of times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite
Summary: /ˈperəkˌsizəm/nouna sudden attack or violent expression of a particular emotion or activity.Or, five times Khaak Beniko wasn't where she was supposed to be, and one time that she was.[ Takes place three years before the events of Shadow of the Sith ]
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Smuggler
Series: Shadow of The Sith - EU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628581
Kudos: 7





	Paroxysm

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has some mentions of being intoxicated and less than consensual sex, but it's not explicit and is only mentioned once or twice.

-

Lana Beniko is decidedly, not where she fell asleep last night.

The lighting is much too dim for it be her own ship, or even the quarters she had in the hotel. Taking stock, she can find that she hasn't been wounded, and isn't restrained. Nothing to panic her enough to leap into a fit of violence, but enough that would warrant a mild amount of concern for this new situation. In fact, other than the sheet atop her, she isn't wearing _anything._

That's horrifying enough on it's own, not to mention being in an unfamiliar environment. Through a slight headache, she can't remember how she ended up here. Rubbing her temples, Lana tries not to panic, one breath, and then two. The situation could be worse, there's no danger nearby, or at least none with a presence she can sense well. Nothing hurts, only that she's sure she's recovering from some sort of hangover. The other side of the queen, maybe king sized bed is empty, though clearly someone had slept there the night prior if the disheveled sheet were anything to go by. The room isn't dirty by any means, if not simply unorganized. A few hooks hold two blasters, outfitted neatly with matching mods. Czerka, if her sleepy eyes can discern the manufacturer properly. A pink jacket hangs from another hook near a storage unit, and peering over the other side of the bed, holding the sheet to her chest, she delicately force lifts a red bra that's at least two times the size of her own from the ground.

Lana's heart drops. She'd never been considered a mistress by anyone (and never wanted to be; no one took advantage of Lana Beniko and got away with it), and in horror she throws it back across the room. Now her first thought is getting dressed and getting the hell out of here, but a sweep of the room lets her know that her armor is nowhere to be found. Not under the bed, not among the sheets (though she manages to find her underwear nestled underneath them; a blessing), and she can't get the storage unit open herself. What man had managed to catch her so unaware that she'd willingly gone home with him? She makes a mental note to visit Kaas City Medical when she got back, just to make sure she hasn't caught something horrible. And to stop drinking so heavily for a while, until she could figure out what knocked her out so well and for so long. The chrono on the night stand isn't functioning no matter how many buttons she presses, and there aren't any drawers to go rifling through for any evidence of who she'd just slept with. Other than the blasters, she could only assume she'd been with a spacer of some sort, and where spacers went, so did very odd crews.

It is odd though, as she finds only feminine clothes on the ground instead of more of a mixed bag as she'd assumed she'd find. Those that hadn't been put away in the storage unit, as big as they are, are scattered underneath the bed. Some folded, some laid out, some balled up and thrown under carelessly. Hopefully whoever owns this ship hasn't left for the day (it isn't a Sith, no Sith would keep themselves this unorganized) so she could question them. Or kill them if it came to that. Who was she kidding, she was probably taken advantage of anyways, and without her saber anywhere to be found, she'd have to rely on the Force.

They'd be dead as soon as she landed her eyes on them.

Lana slides on the longest pair of shorts she can find (they reach her mid-thigh, which she finds odd enough, considering the waist band is meant for someone larger than her), and a loose tank top that she doesn't bother tying. It doesn't cover much, and the collar is much too low to be any sort of proper by anyone's standards -- spacer or otherwise. Spying the pink coat out of the corner of her eye, she pulls it off it's hook and shuffles it on around her shoulders.

It reeks of alcohol, smoke, and gun oil, horribly off-putting, but it's better than showing off her chest to whoever owned this ship. She's horribly on edge, lightning crackling off her fingertips as the blast door slides open. Her whole body shivers, the ship is freezing, and it's nearly painful on the bottom of her feet as she pads outside. It's extremely dark, the lights on power-saving mode, she assumes. Scanning her surroundings, she finds it's cleaner than the quarters she'd just left. It makes her a little more confident wandering around barefoot, and she can sense a flickering presence to the left of her, intending to find it. Peering over the curved corner, she can't see much, and figures that the element of surprise would work to her advantage today, especially if this mystery spacer has just as little ability to see around corners that she does.

Lana's found the communal area of the ship after walking further down the hall, careful not to make too much noise, and under closer inspection, down a hall she's also found the nav computer. Another sweep of the room, she's found the inactive holoterminal, and a lounge. No weapons to be found, and she considers making a run for the nav, before realizing that there's someone in the lounge. It matches with the presence that she'd felt earlier, and they're facing away from her, two pale salmon colored Twi'lek lekku laying lazily over the headrest. Something is playing quietly over the small holoterminal that the Twi'lek has with them, and it sounds like a holodrama. They don't know she's here yet, and she freezes in place when they shift to roll their shoulders back before relaxing again.

There aren't any weapons she can see, but she wouldn't put it past any spacer to always have one on them. She'd been caught unaware a few times by some surprised Intelligence agents with vibroblades, and it wouldn't be the first time she was stabbed if they did have one. She'd have to stay as alert as possible if she was trying not to be injured this time around. A feminine voice chuckles at something said on the holo, and Lana pads closer. 

Yet again, the person shuffles themselves, and a light turn of their head makes Lana jump.

The holocom shatters as she pulls at it with the Force, the Twi'lek jumping up from their spot and clambering over to the other side of the lounge. It's a woman, grey eyes widening at her as she tries to form words. The woman is just as scantily dressed as Lana is under the jacket, bra straps hanging off her shoulder, a white tank top clinging to her chest and a pair of loose shorts that could probably pass as underwear. A crew member of the captain's, perhaps.

"Uh..morning?" The Twi'lek questions, a nervous smile crossing her features. She has a spacer's accent, and Lana wonders which backwater planet she's from, "Y'know I paid good money for that little thing."

Lana considers her next words carefully. Neither of them are armed, and she's obviously intimidated the other woman enough to warrant a fair amount of wariness. Given, she's also still on a ship she doesn't know how she arrived on, and since no one else is onboard, that meant they were both alone. The Twi'lek isn't force sensitive, and since there aren't any weapons on her (unless they were hidden somewhere undesirable), that meant she could ask whatever questions she needed to without being threatened.

"Well then, nice to meet you too. Most folks don't attempt murder on the first date." She tests the waters again, slowly pulling herself off the couch, yanking up the bra strap and eyes wandering around. Possibly for a weapon, "Y'know, you look very nice in my jacket. Looked very nice last night too--"

At this point, Lana snaps the datapad that had been sitting nearby as well with the Force, and the woman shrieks inhumanely at the action. The Twi'lek frowns, watching as it sparks before looking back at her, "Alright, alright. No more compliments for you, got a name?"

"Where am I?" Lana questions sternly.

"The _Clarity_ , fastest XS Freighter around." She says proudly, voice still shaking a bit, standing a few feet away but at her full height. Lana realizes that she's a good few inches taller than her own 5"6, maybe 6" if she's being honest, "'Fore you ask, Captain Khaak Sayare. And you, have rifled through my closet I see."

"Why am I here?" Lana questions again, not entirely interested in who's ship she was on.

"Well see, you followed me here last night. I don't know what sort of tranquilizer is powerful enough to knock out a Sith like you, but now that I think about it, I'm considering it might've been spice. Like the industrial kind. Nik would probably know what it was." Lana must've subconsciously changed her expression, because the Captain cracks a light smile, "Better be glad it was me that took you home, in these parts, not all pirates are as nice as me, my _lord_."

"Where are my things?" Lana questions, taking in the stature of the other women before considering she may have been drugged, even though she doesn't feel it now. She doesn't seem particularily threatening, and she doesn't remember any cuts or bruises on her body when she'd gotten up. There's a natural smile on her vermillion red lips, and she rolls a pale lekku over her shoulder. It's not extremely pronounced, but there's a light layer of muscle on her exposed arms. Lana would consider her pretty, if she hadn't essentially been kidnapped.

"It's in the locker in my quarters. You didn't see them?" The Captain questions, putting her hands on her hips and motioning back towards the way she came. Lana shakes her head no, "Kinda glad I put them away. Know you have a lightsaber on you, 'stead of smashing my holo you would've smashed me...which you did do by the way."

It takes Lana a moment to realize what she meant by the sly comment, and scowls in response. The Captain puts her hands up in submission, "Assuming you don't want to be here, huh?"

"I'm here against my will, yes. I have no recollection of the night prior to this." The Captain brushes the pieces of the datapad off the lounge table, and perches herself atop it, crossing her legs beneath her, "All I know is that I'm not where I should be."

"So we'll start there. You were at some Imperial celebration last night, right?" Lana nods, wrapping the jacket around her tighter, so the Captain continues, "Cool. I, of course, had a penchant for some Corellian whiskey last night. Didn't have a whole lot of creds on me at the time, so I figured if anyone were going to pay for me to drink something, it'd be a couple rowdy xenophobic assholes. Drunk Imperials usually equals much less security than there should be, so other than the occasional odd look from your folk, I was pretty easily able to get exactly what I came for. Ya'll are rowdy as all hell when you get your soldiers drunk, so it was pretty funny to watch, I'm gonna be completely honest. Sat at the bar for a while, then I saw you. Sat next to you for a bit, tried to make conversation. You don't like talking much sober or otherwise, huh? Anyway, some idiot gave you something and -- oh that must've been what happened." She thinks to herself for a moment, before turning her gaze back to her, a smirk on her lips, "I didn't know Sith were so inhibited all the time. Who woulda thunk you'd jump in on any opportunity?"

Lana isn't amused, and raises an eyebrow. Accordingly, the Captain catches onto the change in attitude and clears her throat, "Fast forward through all of that, you were very thoroughly knocked out, and considering your current company, I figured you'd be a lot safer with me than there. You followed me a lot more willingly than I thought you would, so I carried you back because you stumbled over at some point and couldn't get back up. Intoxicated you, giggles a lot, and your fine motor skills suffer quite a bit."

Lana rolls her eyes at this. She doesn't want to try and relive what she doesn't know, and she tries not to let it bother her too much. She's basically taken advantage of another woman, and without consent to say the least, "I'm assuming we ended up here, and then I can pretty readily fill in the rest of the dots."

"Sure," the Captain shrugs, "Though I'd like to reassure you _I_ didn't do anything. Nothin' to hurt you or otherwise. Figured you were too intoxicated to consent to anything, and I got my morals in check. But...uh. You're a very convincing woman. Very strong too, little terrifying but who doesn't like a little bit of danger and surprise?"

"I apologize if I wounded you. If you could get me my armor back, I would be more than grateful to leave." Lana responds. She would mull over that information later, and hopefully never see this spacer or any other ever again. She can't remember who she'd been sitting next to the night before either, but would be filing a complaint with Squadron 893, who'd she'd assisted in disassembling a rebellion cell for the last week. Intoxicating a Sith lord typically resulted in a horrid amount of infractions, if not death itself.

"Hey, I wasn't hurt. Hell, I enjoyed it, but I'll unlock it...and the jacket isn't a bad addition. Might as well keep it." The Captain's eyes wander over her as her voice softens, before she jumps off the table and heads back towards presumably her quarters, "You frequent cantinas often?"

"Not typically, no." Lana responds as the woman opens the blast door to her room. Rifling about underneath the bed, the Captain pulls out a few articles of clothing before heading over the storage unit and pressing in a code. She pulls it open, and Lana is relieved that nothing seems to be missing. Her lightsaber is on top of her hastily folded clothing, and all the pieces of her armor set are also with it. She has to be grateful that the Captain hadn't gone through her things either, her holo is still in one of her pockets. Most spacers would've taken those things to sell another day.

"Nothing's missing, you can check. As messy as I might be, not sure I want a Sith's clothes on my floor." She chuckles, as Lana turns from the storage unit, "They look better _on_ you anyways."

She opens her mouth to quip back (this is getting rather annoying; how many hints does Lana have to give before she realizes that she's not interested?), before the Captain slides her shirt up and over her head without warning. Lana lowers her eyes before she sees something she won't forget, though it isn't hard to notice the other woman is rather well-endowed. Strong, tall and rather pretty as her lekku fall back against her back. Her mischeveous grey eyes meet Lana's, and she smiles again, "Nothin' you haven't seen before, I assume?"

Lana loses her track of thought for a moment, trying to regain any sense of nobility that she can. She's already made enough of an embarassment of herself, and the creeping heat up to her cheeks probably isn't helping this spacer's opinion of her. Because of that, she doesn't answer to the flirtatious line, instead content enough to turn away from her and re-equip her own armor. Her own chest binder hadn't been taken, and she's able to slip it back on and clip it in the back with practiced ease, out of sight of the Captain. Hopefully no one had noticed her absence just yet. It wasn't as if anyone was expecting her back on Dromound Kaas for a few hours, but still. Rumors got around fast, and no one wanted a reputation like that. She, definitely did not.

She's able to get fully dressed this time with little more conversation between them, clipping her belt back into place and sliding her lightsaber hilt on as well. Now rearmed, she's a little more confident that she'll get through this alive. And more confident nothing will go flying out of the sorry excuse for a shirt. Lana had never been a fan of clothing like that, and at least her heart finally stops racing. Up until she feels something soft touch her shoulder, and pulls the hilt right back off her belt, igniting it in less than a few seconds. 

The Captain freezes in her current position, and Lana realizes that she is only trying to get her blasters off the wall, and Lana is standing directly in front of them. Since the other woman is so much taller than her, her chest has accidentally bumped up against Lana's shoulder. A blush crawls up her face again, and she disignites her lightsaber once she realizes she's not in any danger. Even so, the Captain is leery about grabbing her weapons, and delicately slides them into their respective holsters at her hips. At first, Lana can't discern what all has changed in her outfit, except that instead of cloth, the Captain has changed into boots and skin-tight leathris. It's a bodysuit that show off most of her assets, and Lana is beginning to see why she may have snuck into an Imperial cantina -- most soldiers loved a good tale about an exotic, scantily dressed alien woman. Buying her things, often went with the territory.

"You're very pretty, especially through eyes that aren't half-drunk on Corellian whiskey." The Captain gives her a low whistle, and maybe decides to ignore the disapproving glare that Lana throws her direction in favor of zipping her leathris bodysuit's top only halfway up instead of all of the way. Slipping the jacket on around her shoulders from where Lana had left it, she lifts her head again, "Anyway, sure you got business on the other side of this galaxy. Choking folks and all."

"That's a rather rude generalization." Lana says, following her out of the quarters after making sure she'd grabbed everything. She can't exactly blame her, she was sure not many spacers had high opinions of the Sith. After everything that had happened nearly a decade ago, she's willing to give the woman a pass on the stereotype. Lana didn't typically shoot first unless required, unlike most others like her.

"Apologies, _my lord._ " The corners of her lips quirk upwards as she attempts a butchered Kaasian accent with her honorific (Lana later realizes she was teasing her), pushing both lekku to lay over her shoulders, "I do actually have business to get to myself, so if you need a ride anywhere, I've got you."

"That won't be necessary, Captain. I'm assuming we've remained here on Corellia?" Lana asks, pushing a curl of hair behind an ear. She begins to consider the woman may have flown them off-planet, and can think of a few ways to force persuade her to fly them back. It wasn't impossible.

"Yep. Got some uh...say you won't report me for last night will you? I've got some buyers in the Empire, and it's bad for business if you get a reputation like that." The Captain is visibly concerned by the thought, but Lana waves it off.

"I won't, no. There's no reason to when it was my fault anyway." She breathes a sigh of relief, eyes flickering to the broken holocom and datapad on the table, "I apologize for breaking your things as well."

"Eh, I was meaning to buy a couple new things for myself anyways. It's no big deal, really." The Captain keeps walking past the communal area, leading her deeper into the ship before pausing at a junction, stairs leading down somewhere dark, "Leads down to the ramp, don't look so afraid. Still in Imp territory, so no worries about anyone shooting you down as soon as you leave." Lana nods, but not even two steps down, the Captain starts speaking again, "I never caught your name actually, between tonight or today. You look like a Seychelle, think I've seen a Seychelle who looks like you, but I didn't want to assume."

Lana considers whether or not to tell the woman her name. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do with it if she did tell her, but figures not much harm can be done with only her first name. It was suprisingly common among those in the Empire as it was, "Lana."

"Lana...pretty name for a pretty woman. Don't be a stranger, _Lana_." The Captain waves, leaning against the wall to the supposed ramp, "Just tell any 'tender here that Captain Clarity is looking for you if you find yourself needing me."

A wink from the grey eyed woman basically solidifies the idea that she will be doing no such thing. The Captain gives her an 'oh well' look when she doesn't respond, and she continues on without another word. True to the Captain's word, they're still on Corellia. The sun is just barely coming up, and it must still be early morning. Not too much time has passed, then.

Looking back at the Clarity, Lana finds herself genuinely curious about the Twi'lek woman who piloted the freighter. She was a very interesting character, to say the least. As pretty as she is, and as much as Lana does wonder about what had occurred the night before.

And Lana's hoping to never see her again. This was an ill-fated mistake she was hoping never to repeat.


End file.
